S.N.A.I.L.L.
'S.N.A.I.L.L. (Superior Numerical Artificial Intelligence Logic Laptop) '''is a character from ''The ClueFinders: The Mystery of Microsneezia. Appearance S.N.A.I.L.L. is exactly identical to LapTrap, having the same cuboid yellow body, shell-like casing, and seemingly most of the same capabilities. At the end of The Mystery of Microsneezia, he has a blue stripe painted on him to distinguish him from LapTrap. Personality When S.N.A.I.L.L. was initially created, he had a nasty, aggressive, and manipulative personality. He held a grudge against Dr. Horace Pythagoras, even referring to the man as his 'tormentor'. He would constantly try to deceive people in order to achieve his selfish goals. At the end of The Mystery of Microsneezia, Dr. Pythagoras removes the microchip from S.N.A.I.L.L. that was responsible for his sour personality, and after S.N.A.I.L.L. was all fixed up, he changed to being cheerful, loyal and brave. Role in the Book S.N.A.I.L.L. was developed by the military, and was intended to be a 'superior' replacement to LapTrap, who was considered too cowardly. However, S.N.A.I.L.L.'s personality turned out too aggressive for the military to handle, and they considered destroying him, but Dr. Pythagoras suggested that they banish him to a remote area as a kinder alternative. S.N.A.I.L.L. was sent to Microsneezia, and he formed a grudge against Dr. Pythagoras for causing him to be trapped on a desolate island, and claimed it made him so bored that he'd rather have been crushed. When Dr. Pythagoras took an expedition to Microsneezia without knowing that S.N.A.I.L.L. was there, S.N.A.I.L.L. saw his opportunity to get revenge, so he manipulated the Microsneezian people into imprisoning Dr. Pythagoras. When the ClueFinders travel to Microsneezia to rescue Dr. Pythagoras, not yet aware of S.N.A.I.L.L., LapTrap encounters S.N.A.I.L.L., who fires a beam that fries most of LapTrap's circuits and immobilizes him. S.N.A.I.L.L. then finds the other ClueFinders and pretends to be LapTrap. He then leads the ClueFinders in circles through various perils all over the island, in order to keep them from finding Dr. Pythagoras. However, the ClueFinders eventually find their own way of locating Dr. Pythagoras, by using a bird to track his scent, which leaves S.N.A.I.L.L. infuriated. After discovering Dr. Pythagoras' location, the ClueFinders encounter the Microsneezians, and S.N.A.I.L.L. convinces the Microsneezians to trap the ClueFinders in a dark cave where Dr. Pythagoras is also being held prisoner. When the ClueFinders reunite with Dr. Pythagoras, he explains that S.N.A.I.L.L. took advantage of how the Microsneezians were desperate for a cure to the various irritating plants and creatures of the island. After the ClueFinders and Dr. Pythagoras find out that bubble gum is the cure, they present it to the Microsneezians, and S.N.A.I.L.L. once again tries to manipulate the Microsneezians into not trusting Dr. Pythagoras or the ClueFinders. However, the mayor Lou is optimistic about the findings, and he dismisses S.N.A.I.L.L. and says that he never trusted him anyways. After the bubble gum is prove the work, S.N.A.I.L.L. is taken away and locked up. S.N.A.I.L.L. later escapes, and attempts to deceive the ClueFinders once more, as they are traveling across a quarry of bubble gum. At first, the ClueFinders are confused about which LapTrap is the one, but Joni and Leslie quickly realize that they should test their memories, since only the real LapTrap has accompanied them on all of their previous adventures. After foiling S.N.A.I.L.L.'s plan, the ClueFinders proceed to cross the quarry while S.N.A.I.L.L. attempts to flee. However, S.N.A.I.L.L.'s battery power fails before he can leave the quarry, and he plummets into the quicksand-like bubble gum below. The ClueFinders, now safely across, hesitate to help him at first, but LapTrap insists that he couldn't watch a fellow computer go down, so he flies over to S.N.A.I.L.L. and briefly lends him some of his power, allowing him just enough to get out of the quarry. Afterwards, the ClueFinders tie a rope around him and take him back with them. S.N.A.I.L.L. collapses again once they get back, and Dr. Pythagoras says that he can extract the chip from S.N.A.I.L.L. responsible for his nastiness, and fix him up to be good as new. Dr. Pythagoras and LapTrap take S.N.A.I.L.L. to the laboratory in the cave, and twenty minutes later, S.N.A.I.L.L. has been fully repaired and has a blue stripe painted on him to differentiate him from LapTrap. Without the chip, he has changed to be friendly, cheerful, loyal and brave. S.N.A.I.L.L. then remains with the Microsneezians to help them with their plans to turn Microsneezia into a major resort, and he bids farewell to the ClueFinders as they leave the island. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Book-only characters Category:Villains Category:Artificial intelligence characters Category:Nonrecurring characters